The Long Con
by amykinz13
Summary: Klaus would love nothing more than to get to know Caroline better, and strike up a real relationship. What better way than to pretend to be her boyfriend, Tyler? What's the worse that could happen?
1. Let's Get Physical

The Long Con

Chapter 1 Let's Get Physical

**A/N: This story takes place after the Season 3 Finale. Klaus is still possessing Tyler's body unbeknownst to Caroline. The two of them have left town, and are staying in a motel in North Carolina until things settle down with the city council. They've been gone for a couple of days.**

Klaus was staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He loathed being in Tyler's inferior body. He hated seeing Tyler's eyes look back at him. He longed to be back in his own body. His body had a grace and charm to it that Tyler's did not. However, there were perks to possessing Tyler such as kissing Caroline as much as he wanted.

He remembered when he first revealed to Caroline that Tyler was still alive. She practically attacked him on the spot. She furiously kissed him all over. He was more than happy to reciprocate the kisses. That is until she started to take his shirt off. Klaus knew she wanted to make love to him right then and there, but he couldn't allow that to happen. For one thing, he knew Caroline would never forgive him for taking it that far when she eventually learned the truth. Yeah, she might be angry for a while about all the kissing, but making love to her would be unforgivable. He also wanted to wait until he was back inside his own body. He wanted Caroline to know whom she was making love to, and really appreciate the moment together.

Klaus remembered trying to hurry and make up a good enough excuse to explain Tyler's hesitance. He had told Caroline that he thought he was no longer a hybrid anymore, but just a werewolf again. He explained that the vampire part of him might have died when Klaus' heart was staked. If that was true, and he accidentally bit her, there might not be a cure anymore. They needed to make sure there was a cure before they took things further, but that would have to wait until later because the city council was after them. Klaus knew the excuse was flimsy, but she seemed to accept it.

Klaus sighed as he thought about how in the meantime these last few days with Caroline had been heaven. He's enjoyed kissing her because her lips have tasted so incredibly sweet. He loved nibbling on them, and hearing her whimper. It takes every morsel of self-control to not take it further when she does that though. Klaus was determined to kiss her again in his own body, and make her whimper under his own lips.

He's also enjoyed sleeping next to Caroline each night. He loved running his fingers through her curly hair. He's wanted to do that since his family's ball. He also liked to smell the strawberry scented shampoo in her hair. It made the whole experience seem more real. He's enjoyed snuggling with her and feeling her cool body next to his. The best part was when their breathing became synched. It was like they were one entity.

* * *

Caroline couldn't help but notice a change in Tyler ever since he evaded death. For one thing, he refused to make love to her. He gave her some excuse about not wanting to accidentally kill her if he bit her. She decided to let it go because they had more pressing issues. But it really was so unlike Tyler because he always jumped at the chance to make love to her. He didn't care where they were: his house, her house, or the cellar. All she knew was that as soon as they got back home, they were going to figure out this whole werewolf/hybrid thing once and for all.

Caroline had noticed a change in his kisses as well. Before, his kisses were rushed. Now they were gentler, sweeter, and much more passionate. He was doing this new thing were he would nibble on her lips, and it drove her absolutely mad with pleasure. She liked that change.

Another change that she liked was Tyler cuddling with her all night long, and not just for a little bit. She liked feeling his strong arms around her as she slept. It made her feel more protected when she was far from home.

He was also looking at her differently. Tyler had always looked at her lovingly, but it seemed more intense. It was like he was trying to memorize her every look and movement. It was kind of weird.

Caroline just figured that with every that had happened to him, it was no wonder that he was acting differently.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I know it's short, but it's just the beginning of this story.**

**Reviews=Love**


	2. So Emotional

The Long Con

Chapter 2 So Emotional

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, favorite stories, story alerts, etc! I'm so happy you guys like my story so far! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Just an FYI: This chapter starts in Caroline's POV, so as far as she's concerned, she's thinking about and talking to Tyler. But we all know that it's still Klaus. So, hopefully nobody gets too confused. **

Caroline couldn't believe how chatty Tyler was all of a sudden. Just this afternoon he had been asking her about post high school plans, and her favorite memories. He genuinely wanted to know more about her. It was like he wanted to be more than high school sweethearts. He really wanted to be best friends with her, and she loved it. She loved how close they were becoming.

_"Hey Caroline, have you thought about what you want to do after graduation?" asked Tyler._

"_Where did that question come from?" asked Caroline who had been perusing a magazine._

"_Well, I've just been sitting here thinking. Graduation is coming up soon, and I don't know, I was just thinking about what you and I were going to do after we graduate," he answered._

"_Oh. Well, I have been thinking that it would be kind of fun to learn how to be a professional party planner. Start my own business where I'm the boss, and I get to tell people what to do. I'd be able to help people create beautiful parties," said Caroline._

"_Well, you already do create beautiful dance parties. The decade dances have always looked fantastic thanks to you," he said._

"_Stop it, you're making me blush," she said smiling from ear to ear. "What about you? What do you want to do after high school?"_

"_Me? Well, um, I, I, I'm pretty good at football, aren't I? I might see how far that will take me. I also like to draw. Maybe I could learn to be an animator or graphic designer or something," Tyler said fumbling with his words._

"_For someone saying that they've been thinking about post high school plans, you really haven't thought much about yours," she observed._

"_What can I say? I mostly think about you. Speaking of which, what's your favorite childhood memory?" he asked._

"_Seriously? Where are these questions coming from?" Caroline asked in bewilderment._

"_What? We've got nothing better else to do while we wait for the city council to wean off their vervain and be compelled to forget about us being vampires," Tyler answered._

_Caroline just shook her head in amazement._

"_Come on, Caroline, answer my question. What's your favorite childhood memory?" he persisted._

"_Since you really want to know, I guess it's when I was about 8 years old, and I went camping with my parents. They hadn't gotten a divorce yet, so it was still the 3 of us. I remember roasting hotdogs in the fire, and making s'mores. I remember yelling at my parents because they were making the s'mores wrong. I told them it went graham cracker, chocolate, marshmallow, chocolate, marshmallow, chocolate, and then graham cracker. I was determined to have it that way. So, of course my parents gave in, and we made them like that. You would not believe the mess it made. I couldn't even open my mouth wide enough to eat them. So, the marshmallows got all over my fingers, face, and in my hair. I started freaking out because I was a mess, but my parents reassured me that everything would be okay. They'd find a way to wash out all the marshmallows from my hair, and they did just that," Caroline said._

"_No offense, but I can't really picture you camping," said Tyler._

"_Oh shut up! I can rough it when I want to. Besides, it's your turn now. What's your favorite childhood memory?" Caroline asked._

"_Hmm. My favorite childhood memory is probably when my brother and I worked together to pull a prank on my parents," he answered._

"_Brother?"_

"_I meant my uncle. I never did really think of him as an uncle, but more like my older brother," he said._

"_Oh."_

"_So, anyways, this one time me and my uncle worked together to completely rearrange our house. We put everything that was in the kitchen into their bedroom and vice versa. We put all the family room stuff into the bathroom and vice versa. So, when my parents got home, they thought they had entered the wrong house. You should have seen the looks on their faces. It was priceless," Tyler said smiling._

"_My boyfriend, the juvenile delinquent. Well, I don't know about you, but all this talking has made me hungry. I'm going to go find us some food to eat," Caroline said._

"_Sounds good to me," he replied._

* * *

Klaus was still waiting for Caroline to return. In the meantime, he also thought about their previous conversation that afternoon. He was so proud of himself for finally learning what Caroline's hopes and dreams were. He could absolutely picture her being a party planner in London, Paris, Rio, Tokyo, or wherever she wanted to travel. As for her childhood memory, Klaus had already known that Caroline was a firecracker, but learning she was one at such a young age made him like her even more.

The sound of his cell phone ringing interrupted Klaus' musings. The caller id showed that it was Bonnie. Klaus was grateful that Caroline was gone so he could speak freely.

"Good evening Bonnie. I assume you have good news for me," said Klaus.

Bonnie answered, "Good news for both you and Caroline. Stefan and Damon have compelled the whole city council to forget about you guys being vampires. So, it's safe to come home now."

"What about my body? Have you discovered a spell yet to salvage it?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, but I don't see how I'll be able to do it. It requires doppelganger blood, and we both know there are no more doppelgangers now that Elena has turned into a vampire," Bonnie answered.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing after all that I took 3 pints of Elena's blood before she turned. I'll have one of my minions give you some. How much does the spell require?" he said.

"About a vial's worth," she said.

"Excellent. Well, I guess Caroline and I will be seeing you shortly," he replied.

"You better be taking good care of Caroline, Klaus," Bonnie warned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. Caroline and I have been enjoying each other's company. Well, see you tomorrow," he said.

Caroline opened the motel room door as Klaus was turning his phone off. One look at her shocked face, and he knew she had overheard his conversation with Bonnie.

"Klaus?" she asked.

**I know it's mean to end the chapter in a cliffhanger, but I just had to! ;)**

**Reviews=Love**


	3. Forget You

The Long Con

Chapter 3 Forget You

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Life got kind of busy. I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter. It's been my favorite chapter to write so far. Who knew Klaroline angst would be so fun to write about?**

"Klaus, is that really you?" asked a scared looking Caroline.

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart," Klaus answered.

Caroline dropped the bags of food she was holding to the floor. "Oh my God. Oh my God. This can't be happening. This can't be real. I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. You can't possibly be Klaus because that would mean that I've been shacking up with someone other than my boyfriend," Caroline said while pacing the room back and forth.

"But it is real. I've been possessing Tyler for a couple of weeks now. Ever since Bonnie came to see me at the storage unit before Alaric staked my body. She knew it was the only way to save all of us. Keep us all alive," Klaus explained.

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that Bonnie was in on this?" she asked.

"In on it? It was her plan to begin with. I was kind of incapacitated at the time what with being desiccated and all," he replied.

"But then why didn't she tell me? Tell all of us?" asked Caroline.

Klaus shrugged, "I suppose she thought I would tell you myself. I had every intention to tell you, Caroline. I really did. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that by pretending to be Tyler, I would finally get to know you better. I was so tired of you refusing my advances, and here was a perfect opportunity just laying at my feet."

Caroline looked absolutely appalled by his words. "I can't believe you would stoop this low and trick me. I'm never going to forgive you for this. Never!" she said.

"Never is a long time, sweetheart," he said.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your sweetheart, nor will I ever be!" Caroline yelled.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. We both know you enjoyed your time with me. As a matter of fact, I'd dare say you fell for me. Me, not Tyler," Klaus said.

"What? Are you losing your mind? First of all, I would never fall for someone as evil, disgusting, cruel, and vile as you. Second of all, I thought I was kissing, holding, and sleeping with Tyler this whole time. I love Tyler. Not you," Caroline explained.

Klaus argued, "I'm not just talking about our physical connection, which you have to admit was quite intense."

Caroline just scoffed at that comment.

Klaus continued, "I'm also talking about our emotional connection. I saw the way your whole countenance lit up when I asked you questions about your hopes and dreams. I doubt lover boy ever asked you about that."

"No, he was too busy being sired to you. That is until he learned to break your sire bond. Not soon enough if you ask me," Caroline said.

Klaus just glared at her.

She continued, "That's beside the point. The point is that you took advantage of me. You knew my defenses were down, and you just swooped in. You manipulated this psuedo-relationship between us by hiding behind my boyfriend like the coward you are. You knew I would never give you the time of day, so you hid behind my boyfriend's face. You really are coward."

"That's enough!" Klaus growled.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? Trust me (she looked Klaus up and down), I know," Caroline said.

Klaus growled again.

"Why don't we just agree that your little experiment didn't work?" she asked.

"Fine by me," he answered.

* * *

The drive home was silent. Klaus drove while Caroline sat in the back seat. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

Klaus couldn't understand why she kept denying their connection. Even before this ugly mess he knew they were connected. He had seen the twinkle in her eye when he told her that he liked that she was too smart to be seduced. He had seen her forlorn look when he told her that he was leaving town at the decade dance. When he rescued her from Alaric, he could tell that she had felt safe with him because her body relaxed. Her denial was so infuriating. Maybe he would leave town for a while. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?

Caroline kept thinking about a conversation she had with Klaus the night of The Mikaelson Ball. She had asked him why he didn't just compel her to be with him. He had told that he wanted their relationship to be real. Well, it looked like he manipulated her anyway.

* * *

They met Bonnie at the Lockwood cellar. She had already placed Klaus' healed body in there. Klaus went over to inspect, and it seemed good as knew.

"Right, shall we get this over with?" he asked Bonnie. He couldn't wait to return to his own body. He knelt before her while she started chanting the spell. When her chanting stopped, Tyler's body collapsed to the floor.

"So, did it work?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"I hope so," Bonnie answered.

Both women waited for either Tyler or Klaus to arouse, but neither moved. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, their eyes snapped open. It looked like the spell worked after all...

**Reviews=Love**


	4. Breakaway

The Long Con

Chapter 4 Breakaway

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you again for all the positive feedback! I also wanted to let you know that this story will be ending soon. I'm planning on writing one more chapter after this. So, thank you for sticking with this story and me!**

All of Tyler's senses rushed back to him when he opened his eyes. He was fully aware of who he was, what had happened, and where he was now. He sat up straight, and looked around for Klaus. Klaus was still lying in his coffin. Tyler sped over to him, picked him up from his throat, and slammed him into the cellar wall.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch! How dare you take advantage of Caroline like that?" Tyler yelled while squeezing Klaus' throat.

"Tyler, wait, are you telling me that you know what happened between me and Klaus?" interjected Caroline.

"Yes!" Tyler hissed. He refused to take his eyes off Klaus, but continued on, "There wasn't anything I could do to stop the bastard. It was like I was trapped inside my own body. I had to watch as he touched you, kissed you, and got closer to you." Tyler squeezed Klaus' throat even more.

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat, but said, "Well, then you know his plan didn't work. I thought I was with you this whole time. I thought I was getting closer to you. And as soon as I found out the truth about Klaus, I let him have it. And as a matter of fact, I hate, no loathe him even more now. I want nothing to do with him. He's worse than scum."

"I know, Caroline. You're completely innocent in all of this, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to kill him," Tyler replied digging his fingers more into Klaus' throat.

Klaus, in the meantime, had just about enough with these two lovebirds. He certainly didn't need to hear them reaffirm their love for one another. So, he detached himself from Tyler's hands, and slammed him into the cellar wall. Klaus punched his fist into Tyler's chest, and started squeezing his heart.

"Let's not forget who is an original here, and who started your bloodline. Killing me would be counterproductive. Besides, like Caroline said, my experiment didn't work. You've got nothing to worry about, mate," Klaus said as he released Tyler's heart.

"Was that really necessary?" Bonnie asked Klaus.

He answered, "It was actually. Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to be leaving town for a while. Why I stayed in Mystic Falls for so long, I don't know. But I'm sure my European homes are missing me. So, I will bid you all adieu. Oh, and Caroline, try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone." He gave her one last wink before he left.

* * *

Caroline and the rest of Mystic Falls had been Klaus-free for over 2 months. Life was finally getting back to normal. Well, as normal as can be for teenaged vampires, hybrids, and witches. Everyone was back in school, and the only thing they had to worry about was passing their classes. Caroline and Tyler were back to being king and queen of the school. Life was perfect.

The only problem with Caroline's perfect life was that it was too routine. She woke up, went to school, went to cheerleading practice, and then came home. On weekends, she and Tyler went to the grill for date night. She was starting to actually miss the mayhem Klaus used to cause in her life. Caroline hated to admit it, but she was starting to resent small-town life after all. She couldn't help, but imagine what her life would be like somewhere else. She often daydreamed about backpacking through Europe, or going to school abroad.

Her relationship with Tyler was also becoming mundane. They never really talked about stuff. Not like she did with Klaus. She liked how Klaus genuinely wanted to know more about her and her dreams. Tyler just wanted to talk about school and football.

The spark between her and Tyler was gone. Their kisses felt rushed and sloppy. She often thought about her kisses with Klaus. She loved how sweet and passionate they were. She remembered how she got weak in the knees when he would nibble on her lips.

She caught herself thinking about Klaus a lot. He was first thing she thought of when she woke up, and the last thing she thought of when she went to sleep. She couldn't believe it, but it looked like she fell for Klaus after all.

* * *

When Tyler saw Caroline walking up to him with a sad look on her face, he knew what was coming. He had sensed it for a while now. Ever since things got back to normal, she'd been distant with him. He had tried not to do anything that would have reminded her of Klaus, but it seemed to have backfired on him.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry, but I can't be with you anymore," she said.

"It's because of Klaus, isn't it? You've finally fallen for him?" he asked.

Caroline nodded her head. "But I'll always care about you."

"I know you will. Just tell Klaus that if he ever hurts you, I will make him suffer. I might not be able to kill him, but I can make him suffer," he replied.

She smiled and said, "I'll let him know if he ever comes back."

"What are you talking about? As soon as Klaus hears about our breakup, he'll be here in heartbeat," Tyler said.

Caroline sure hoped he was right.

**Reviews=Love**


	5. Bad Romance

The Long Con

Chapter 5 Bad Romance

**A/N: I saved the best for last. Enjoy!**

Caroline was out hunting in the woods at night. She was searching for big game animals like deer and elk because the hunt was more challenging and exciting than the usual bunny or squirrel. The big game also quenched her blood lust better. While she was stalking her prey, she heard the sound of a twig snap behind her. She turned around in a flash expecting to see a small animal, but it was none other than Klaus.

"Klaus, you're back," said a shocked Caroline.

"Indeed I am," he said.

She replied, "I guess you must have heard about me and Tyler then."

He answered, "A little birdie did tell me about some rumblings between the two of you."

"Well, I hope you're happy. Because of you I broke Tyler's heart. We were so happy and in love before you had to come and ruin everything. You and your questions, chivalry, genuine interest, and persistence. Your stupid persistence finally won out. I've fallen for you: hook, line, and sinker. What I don't get is why do you want me? I mean you could have any woman you wanted with your accent, charm, blue eyes, dimples, scruffy face, and big, juicy lips. You could.. You could...," Caroline stuttered the last part because she was too busy staring at his lips. Before she knew what she was doing, she was swooping in to kiss him.

Kissing Klaus was even better than she remembered probably because she was actually kissing his lips and tasting his tongue. His lips were so full and perfect. And his tongue had the faintest flavor of blood that was to die for. They made out for a few glorious minutes, but it wasn't enough. She needed to have him now. Like right now.

* * *

Klaus had been tailing Caroline in the woods for some time. He had been completely entranced by her beauty as she hunted. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he accidentally stepped on the twig. He certainly didn't want to start a confrontation, but he was glad he had stepped on that twig after all. Klaus couldn't believe what he just heard. Caroline: beautiful, fiery, loyal, full of light; she had actually fallen for him. He was capable of being loved. The beauty had fallen for the beast after all.

Klaus had been waiting so long to kiss Caroline inside his own body. It was everything that he imagined and more. Her tongue still tasted sweet, but it somehow tasted so much better now. He loved the fact that he could still make her whimper when he nibbled on her lips. What he hadn't expected was how her body completely melded into his. It was like they were one entity.

The two of them separated just long enough to run to Klaus' mansion. As soon as they slammed the front door, they were on each other like magnets. They immediately began ripping each other's clothes off. They somehow managed to find their way to Klaus' bedroom. Caroline shoved Klaus onto the bed and gave him a wicked smile.

* * *

"That was incredible," Klaus said while lying next to Caroline in bed.

"You can say that again," she replied while trying to catch her breath.

"That was incredible," he repeated.

Caroline rolled her eyes and half-heartedly hit him.

Klaus turned to his side to get a better look at her and asked, "Ready to spend eternity with me, love?"

"Until I get bored with you, yeah," Caroline smirked.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you'll never get bored with me," Klaus said before swooping in for another kiss. "I love you Caroline, I truly do. You make me such a better person."

"I love you too, Klaus. And believe it or not, you make me a better person, too," she replied. She rolled on top of him and gave him a lingering kiss. She was more than ready to start round two.

THE END

**Thank you for investing so much time into my story, it means a lot! I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! I've had a blast this last month. Here's hoping this is how season 4 goes! As always, Reviews = Love ;)  
**


End file.
